The present invention relates to cockpit systems and methods for kayaks and, more particularly, to recessed cockpit systems methods adapted to be used on kayaks constructed of, or fabricated based on, discrete wood panels.
The present invention relates to wooden kayaks made of wooden panels that are stitched together and glued at the joints, after which the entire kayak is covered inside and out in fiberglass. This construction technique, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cstitch and gluexe2x80x9d technique, results in a highly functional and aesthetically pleasing product. Also, while often is used in a factory setting, the stitch and glue technique may be performed by one without significant expertise in woodworking or boat making. Stitch and glue products are thus often sold in kits for final assembly by the end user.
Typically, stitch and glue craft comprise a hull made of at least two hull panels and a deck made of one or more deck panels. The deck panels extend from bow to stern of the kayak, and the deck panel or panels define a cockpit opening approximately midway between the bow and the stern. Typically, the deck panels are flexed during installation to create a curved (one deck panel) or chined (two or more deck panels) convex deck surface. The curved or chined deck yields improved functional and performance characteristics.
However, conventional stitch and glue kayaks using deck panels that are curved or chined and which extend from bow to stern creates an elevated peak in fore and aft portions of a coaming that extends around the cockpit opening. The elevated peak in the fore portion of the coaming is desirable, but the elevated peak at the rear portion of the coaming creates a projection that engages the kayaker""s back. This projection can increase discomfort for the kayaker.
The need thus exists for stitch and glue kayak designs that incorporate the improved functional and performance characteristics of a curved or chined deck without resulting in a structure that can cause discomfort to the kayaker.
A cockpit system for a kayak having a deck and a cockpit opening defined in the deck. The cockpit system comprises bow and stern deck portions, a coaming assembly, and a transition member. The bow and stern deck portions form the deck. The cockpit opening is formed in the bow deck portion. The deck gap region is formed between the bow deck portion and the stern deck portion. The coaming assembly extends around the cockpit opening. The transition member is arranged between the bow deck portion and the stern deck portion. The transition member is sized and dimensioned to fill the deck gap region.